¿Y si?
by MooneyLovegood
Summary: ¿Y si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera? ¿Y si él no lo hubiera estropeado gritando "sangre sucia"? ¿Y si todo fuera distinto, sólo por unas palabras? En un mundo paralelo al que conocimos en los libros de Harry Potter, Severus Snape no ha perdido su amistad con la chica de la que lleva enamorado desde siempre, Lily Evans. Algo tan insignificante podría cambiar todo.
1. Prólogo

La noticia le llegó cuando estaba en el Caldero Chorreante. Mientras bebía su habitual vaso de whisky de fuego de un trago entró una lechuza parduzca revoloteando hasta posarse delante del hombre que había sentado a su lado. Él no le prestó atención, era algo muy usual, y pidió otro vaso al camarero.

-¡VOLDEMORT HA MUERTO!- vociferó el hombre que había recibido la lechuza, poniéndose de pie. Por un segundo, el ruido que había habido se acalló, se pararon las conversaciones, la gente dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar al hombrecillo. Y entonces sonó un estruendo tal que parecía que el mundo se había roto en dos. Todos comenzaron a gritar, eufóricos, y algunos incluso se subieron a sus mesas.

-¡Todos estáis invitados a una ronda de hidromiel!- exclamó el dueño, haciendo volar vasos repletos por toda la estancia, a lo que los presentes respondieron con más gritos.

Sólo hubo una persona que no dijo nada, que no se movió de su asiento en la barra y que simplemente se quedó mirando el vaso vacío que tenía delante durante unos segundos. No se lo podía creer. ¿El Señor Tenebroso, muerto? ¿Eso significaba que había pasado algo en la casa? ¿Podía ser que ella estuviera a salvo? Se levantó de golpe, rechazó con un gesto el vaso de hidromiel que le ofrecía el camarero y desapareció girando sobre sí mismo.

Apareció frente a la casa de los Potter, en Godric's Hollow, un pequeño pueblecito de casas muy parecidas entre sí. Pero esa destacaba entre todas. Se llevó las manos a la boca y rezó por que se hubiera confundido. Esa no podía ser su casa, tenía un gran agujero en el piso superior y, desde fuera, se podía ver la habitación de un niño. Se acercó, tambaleante, a la puerta principal. Tal vez ella estuviera bien, tal vez no estuviera todo perdido. Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, debía ver si realmente era verdad, si estaba muerta, si la había matado. Sentía cómo se humedecían sus ojos oscuros como pozos.

Se armó de valor y entró a la casa sin ningún obstáculo, pues la puerta estaba abierta. Nada más entrar vio el cuerpo de James Potter inerte en el suelo. No se paró ni un segundo a mirarlo, él no tenía importancia en ese momento, incluso se alegraría de ello si su mente no estuviera ocupada por un único pensamiento. Lo que necesitaba ver estaba arriba, en la habitación del niño. Subió corriendo las escaleras. Se paró delante de la única puerta que estaba entreabierta. Era allí. Trató de escuchar algo tras aquella puerta, alguna señal de vida. Un llanto, un suspiro... algo. Cerró los ojos. Se oía una respiración que no era la suya. Ilusionado, abrió la puerta de golpe gritando:

-¡Lily, yo...!- pero frenó en seco al ver, tendida en el suelo, el cuerpo de una mujer pelirroja tumbada bocabajo, inmóvil. Corrió hasta el cuerpo y se arrodilló al lado de este. Le dio la vuelta. La visión de la única mujer a la que había amado muerta le destrozó por dentro. No se lo creía, no podía ser real... debía ser una pesadilla, un mal sueño que le acosaba, que le torturaba. Se abrazó al cadáver con fuerza y unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por su nariz ganchuda para mojar aquel hermoso rostro, ahora sin expresión, vacío de vida.

Un sollozo a sus espaldas le sacó del sus pensamientos. Sacó su varita y giró la cabeza, preparado para maldecir a cualquiera que lo hubiera provocado, pero le sorprendió descubrir un destello verde. Pensó en Lily, pero se dio cuenta de que era un bebé. El hijo de Lily le observaba desde su cuna, agarrándose a los barrotes para mantenerse de pie. Su pelo, negro y muy corto, dejaba a la vista una cicatriz en su frente, en forma de rayo. Parecía que se la habían hecho hacía poco, pues estaba muy roja.

Un fuerte ruido le hizo levantarse. Había entrado alguien, al parecer un poco torpe, ya que había montado un buen escándalo. Tenía que irse de allí, pero la simple idea de dejar el cuerpo de Lily allí le horrorizaba. Decidió esconderse detrás de unos escombros para ver qué ocurría y, si llegaba a hacer falta, maldecir al intruso. Se agachó y sin dejar de observar el cuerpo inerte de Lily se hizo a sí mismo un encantamiento desilusionador.

Un gran hombre que medía casi el doble que un hombre normal y casi cuatro veces de ancho intentó pasar, sin éxito, por la puerta. Después de unos minutos sacó un paraguas rosa, tocó con la punta el marco de la puerta, que al instante explotó y agrandó el hueco, con lo que al fin pudo pasar. Se quedó unos segundos observando el cadáver de Lily y, limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo tan grande como un mantel, se dirigió hacia el bebé. Lo envolvió con una sábana y se lo llevó cerrando la puerta, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a Lily y sollozar amargamente.

Deshizo el hechizo desilusionador y volvió al lado del cuerpo de la mujer pelirroja. Se quedó a su lado un buen rato, no quería apartarse de ella. No podía dejarla allí, tal cual, tendida en medio de una habitación parcialmente destruida, mirando al techo con sus ojos verdes sin brillo, inmóviles. Tardó unas horas en convencerse a sí mismo de que no sería bueno que lo vieran allí, que debía dejarla ya. La abrazó una última vez, con fuerza, y estuvo tentado a besarle la frente, pero se contuvo. La dejó tumbada donde la había encontrado, pero hizo aparecer un ramo de lirios y lo puso sobre su pecho. Antes de irse, se agachó y le cerró los ojos con sumo cuidado.

Se fue de aquella casa cuando el sol salía a reclamar su cielo, dando comienzo a un espectáculo de luces que él no disfrutaría. Se desvaneció como había venido, pero él ya no era el mismo. Ya no quería seguir siendo parte de quienes asesinaron al amor de su vida, ya no era un mortífago. Nunca más lo sería.

De eso ya había pasado casi diez años. Hasta entonces, sus días se habían sucedido monótonos y fríos, sin razones aparentes para seguir. Dar clase, comer, dar más clase, cenar, vigilar, dormir. El resto de la gente estaba relajada, alegre de pensar que ya nada les ponía en peligro, pero él mantenía una barrera de frialdad y sarcasmo a su al rededor. No sabía por qué se seguía levantando, día tras día, si ya nada quedaba que pudiera importarle.

Pero todo eso cambió cuando supo la verdad.

* * *

**Hola, este es el primer fic que subo aquí, así que no estoy muy familiarizada con el sitio... Pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Este mismo fic lo estoy subiendo también en Potterfics, donde mi nick es MooneyLovegood, igual que aquí (no os penséis que estoy plagiando o algo...). Me gustaría mucho acabar esta historia, por lo que me obligaré a mi misma a subir un capítulo cada dos semanas. **

**Unas reviews no irían mal... ^^**


	2. Capítulo 1

-¿Me permites, Severus?

-¿Tengo elección?- repuso el aludido, alzando una ceja.

-No, en realidad no.- respondió el anciano con sinceridad, dibujando una afable sonrisa que apenas se podía ver a través de sus barbas. El otro hombre suspiró, resignado, y le indicó con un gesto que pasara al despacho, una fría habitación de piedra con un escritorio oscuro y dos asientos: un sillón verde y ajado y una silla de madera a juego con el escritorio.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres esta vez, Albus?- preguntó, una vez que el anciano se hubo sentado en la silla de madera, frente a él.

-Hablar contigo, eso es todo.- quitó el envoltorio amarillo a un caramelo y se lo llevó a la boca.- ¿Qué tal va el curso? ¿Qué te han parecido tus nuevos alumnos de pociones?

-Sólo les he dado una clase a los de primero y ya sé que la mayoría no sirven para mi asignatura. Sólo hay uno o dos alumnos de entre todas las casas que podría sacar una buena nota, pero el resto lo van a pasar muy mal.

-Como todos los años, entonces.- observó el hombre de pelo cano y barba sujeta por su cinturón.- ¿Y no tienes nada más que comentar? Ya habrás tenido el honor de darle clases al Niño Que Vivió, todos coinciden en que es un muchacho agradable.

-¿Honor? No es ningún honor, es más bien una tortura. Puede que tenga el rostro de su madre, pero es igual que su padre.- dijo él, casi escupiendo las palabras con desprecio, lo cual pareció hacer gracia al viejo, que amplió su sonrisa.

-¿Ah, sí?

- Eso de ser "el Niño Que Vivió", como dices tú, se le ha subido a su vacía cabeza. Sé que has venido a decirme que me estoy pasando con el chico, sé que seguro que lo has "adoptado" como favorito ya, ¿me equivoco? Pero créeme lo que te digo, ese chico es un insolente, malcriado, ignorante y prepotente, como su padre.- soltó de repente, casi sin parar a respirar, fulminando a Albus con sus ojos negros y helados, retándolo a rebatirlo.

-Sabía que tenías baja autoestima, pero no pensé que llegarías a describirte como "insolente, malcriado, ignorante y prepotente".- dijo el anciano, con la mirada puesta en otro caramelo de limón que desenvolvía con soltura. Últimamente había cogido la manía de tragarse los caramelos y el anterior ya debía de encontrarse en su estómago. Cuando tuvo el nuevo caramelo en la boca, levantó la mirada para ver la confundida cara del taciturno profesor de pociones.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó al fin Severus, que no había salido de su asombro. "Se ha equivocado, seguro que se ha expresado mal. No tiene sentido." pensó en sus adentros, extremadamente extrañado.

-Nada, nada. ¿Quieres un caramelo de limón? Ya sé que no te gustan, pero pensé que a tu hijo...- comenzó a decir, pero no pudo ni terminar la frase.

-Déjate de juegos. Dime de lo que estás hablando. Ahora.- le interrumpió en voz demasiado alta, poniéndose en pie y golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

El anciano director puso la cara que pondría un niño al ser descubierto tras una travesura. Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su túnica morada hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Era un trozo de pergamino algo arrugado escrito por una sola cara con una letra pulcra y estilizada. Lo alzó ante Snape, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, impaciente.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó el profesor, volviéndose a sentar.

-Una carta. Es de Lily.- respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca, tendiéndole el trozo de papel.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Severus casi arrancó de las manos arrugadas pero firmes del director la carta. La desdobló con prisas pero con cuidado de no romperla. Sentía como sus manos temblaban involuntariamente, pero no se molestó en ocultárselo al anciano, que lo observaba sin perder un sólo detalle. Comenzó a leer, sintiendo como su corazón de hielo comenzaba a bombear la escarcha de sus venas a un ritmo más rápido.

"Querido Severus:

No estoy segura de cuando leerás esto, si te tomaras las molestias de hacerlo ni de donde estaré cuando lo hagas. Ni siquiera sé si lo harás. No creo que las cosas hayan cambiado, ese tatuaje seguirá decorando tu piel, y aunque suene egoísta deseo que lo odies. Me odio a mí misma, pero a ti no consigo odiarte. Desearía poder hacerlo, todo sería más fácil. No sentiría la necesidad de contártelo, pero creo que al menos te mereces la verdad.

Sabes que te quería, pero ahora a quien quiero es a James y a nuestro hijo Harry. Nadie lo sabe todavía porque el niño se parece más a mí que a su padre, pero es tuyo, estoy segura.

No espero que lo cuides. Es más, no quiero que te pases un día por casa. Pero tenías que saberlo.

Lily."

Albus esperó pacientemente mientras Severus leía una y otra vez la nota en completo silencio. Finalmente levantó la mirada del trozo de pergamino.

-No se lo digas a nadie.- dijo finalmente en tono amenazador, frunciendo el ceño y clavando sus ojos negros en los azules del anciano director.

-No iba a hacerlo, eso sería cosa tuya, si así lo decidieras.- respondió el anciano, encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero necesito saber si se lo dirás a Harry.- no hizo falta que Snape pronunciara palabra para saber la respuesta.- Lo siento, no es asunto mío.

-Ya me has dicho lo que tenías que decirme, ahora vete.

Él alzó los hombros una vez más, se levantó con relativa agilidad para un hombre de su edad y cerró suavemente la puerta al salir, dejando tras de él a un hombre lleno de dudas observando un simple trozo de papel.


	3. Capítulo 2

-Vete de aquí, no me hables nunca más. Vete.

Vio cómo una lágrima furtiva caía por sus mejillas, sonrojadas de ira. Él abrió varias veces la boca, tratando de decir algo, de evitar todo aquello, pero no supo qué decir. Ella apretaba los puños que acabaría por dejarse una marca de sus uñas y giraba la cabeza para no mirarlo siquiera. Si lo hiciera, tal vez no sería capaz de echarle. Aún así, lo vio por el rabillo de sus ojos verdes.

-¿No me has oído?-preguntó con todo el desprecio que pudo.- No me hagas tener que amenazarte.- se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón donde guardaba su varita.

-Lo siento...- susurró, con la voz un tanto temblorosa.

Ella sacó la varita y la apuntó al rostro del hombre que se desmoronaba por dentro. Se obligó a mirarlo a aquellos ojos en los que tanto le había gustado perderse y repitió por tercera vez y última vez: "vete"

Él la miró una última vez antes de darse la vuelta y atravesar la puerta de entrada, sin nada más que la ropa que llevaba y su varita, aunque sabía que no podría volver a recoger sus cosas.

Abrió los ojos a un techo de piedra desgastada y sin decoración. Se pasó una mano por la frente y descubrió que estaba empapado en sudor frío. Se incorporó, apartando la ropa de cama totalmente negra y se quedó sentado en el borde del colchón. Se puso unas zapatillas de andar por casa negras para levantarse y buscar ropa en su armario. Cogió una ropa igual a la que había llevado ayer y a la que llevaría al día siguiente, y una toalla limpia.

Pasó al pequeño baño, que tan sólo tenía una mampara de ducha, un lavabo, un retrete y una diminuta mesita que apenas le llegaba a la cintura. Dejó la ropa en la mesa y se quitó la parte de arriba de su pijama que, como toda la ropa que tenía, era negra. Se quedó mirando fijamente su brazo izquierdo, donde aquella odiosa calavera le devolvía una mirada vacía, mientras de su boca salía una sinuosa serpiente. Con el paso de los años desde la caída del que no debe ser nombrado, el dibujo había comenzado a difuminarse, pero ahí seguía, imposible de quitar. En un acceso de ira, intentó borrarlo a arañazos, pero no consiguió nada. Y él se quedó ahí, como un tonto, mirando la razón por la que toda su vida se había ido a la mierda.

Minutos después, ya duchado y vestido, fue hasta su mesilla de noche. Se agachó y abrió el cajón superior. Sobre los libros y las demás cosas que lo llenaban encontró una foto de cuando aún tenía motivos para sonreír. En ella, aparecía él con unos 10 años menos y esbozando una sonrisa mientras era abrazado por una chica pelirroja que reía abiertamente. La cogió con sumo cuidado y se la guardó en un bolsillo de la túnica, en un lugar seguro donde no pudiera caerse.

El desayuno le resultó tan insípido como siempre. Bebió, sin ganas, un café solo y masticó una esquina de una tostada untada con mantequilla, bajo la mirada del director Albus Dumbledore, lo cual le incomodaba tanto que acabó por irse antes de tiempo.

Con paso lento bajó a las frescas y solitarias mazmorras donde pasaba la mayor parte del día. Entró en el aula en la que impartía clases desde que se hizo profesor. Siempre había deseado un aula distinta, la cual se encontraba pisos más arriba y se utilizaba para las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Suspiró, sentándose en el asiento que deseaba desocupar. Era consciente de que se le daban muy bien las pociones, pero no le parecía justo tener que quedarse en aquel puesto que no quería. Pero aquel día no pensaba en ello, su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Miró los apuntes que tenía sobre la mesa sobre las clases que impartiría, pero apenas acababa de empezar a leer la primera frase cuando escuchó el ruido al otro lado de la puerta. Se levantó y fue hasta la puerta sin mucha prisa. La abrió y se encontró frente a sí a un gran grupo de niños de 11 años hablando a voz en grito y armando escándalo.

-Adentro.- dijo con su voz grave e imponente. Sonrió interiormente al ver que aquello seguía intimidando a los alumnos más jóvenes, pero su rostro se quedó inmóvil, inexpresivo.

Se giró y caminó a paso rápido por el aula mientras los estudiantes entraban tras él y se sentaban por parejas. Cuando estuvo frente a su mesa, se giró de nuevo de cara a los alcornoques a los que estaba obligado a enseñar.

-Abran su libro por la página 42, capítulo 1. En ella se explican los pasos a seguir para preparar una poción para quitar el hipo tan sencilla que cualquiera podría hacerla con los ojos vendados. Están también en la pizarra, por si acaso.- hizo un simple movimiento de varita y la receta apareció en la pizarra.- Sería un insulto a su... inteligencia - dijo esto con un evidente tono sarcástico- el explicar cómo hacerla. Cuando hayan pasado nuestras dos horas de clase, quiero en mi mesa lo que hayan conseguido hacer. Sin excusas.- su mirada se detuvo en Longbottom, un niño especialmente molesto que había conseguido estallar un caldero en su primer día de clase.- Pueden empezar.

"Ahora tengo tiempo para hacer otras cosas" se dijo, sentándose de nuevo y sacando unos trabajos que debía corregir de alumnos de cursos superiores. Pero, tras un rato, desistió. Era incapaz de concentrarse. Tanto era así que llevaba unos veinte minutos leyendo el mismo párrafo, mientras en su mente las palabras de Albus Dumbledore danzaban, insoportables: "Necesito saber si se lo dirás a Harry". Guardó los pergaminos tal como estaban y se levantó. Ya era hora de ver qué tal les iba a sus alumnos.

Comenzó la ronda por la mesa de uno de sus alumnos predilectos, Malfoy. Se puso tras él y miró por encima de su hombro cómo la poción tomaba el tono adecuado de verde que se suponía debía tomar tras añadir las púas de erizo.

-Muy bien, Malfoy.- dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que lo oyera el resto de la clase.

El muchacho rubio dibujó una sonrisa en sus finos labios cuando le dio 5 puntos a Slytherin.

Las demás mesas eran tan mediocres que su mente pronto volvió al tema que lo llevaba atormentando desde hacía un día. Apretó los dientes, tratando de concentrarse en la poción espesa de dos Slytherin: Goyle y Crabe. Pasó su mesa por alto, sin pararse más de un segundo a comprobar cómo habían conseguido estropear una de las pociones más sencillas.

Zigzagueó entre algunas de las mesas desocupadas hasta llegar a la que compartían la insoportable sabelotodo de Granger y el estúpido manazas de Longbottom. Sonrió para sus adentros, lo que en su rostro se tradujo en un ceño fruncido.

-Perfecta, simplemente perfecta.- dijo en voz alta. Hizo una pausa para ver la orgullosa sonrisa que le dedicaba aquella asquerosa niña, justo antes de que se tornara en una mueca cuando continuó:- Es obvio que ha mantenido a Longbottom a una distancia prudencial de su caldero. Pero esta clase es por parejas. A partir de ahora, su compañero acabará sin ayuda la poción. Y como vea que le susurra algo, señorita Granger...

-Pero...- comenzó a decir ella, claramente indignada.

Snape alzó una de sus huesudas y largas manos, haciéndola callar.

-Ya me ha oído.- se dio la vuelta, su capa girando tras él, y se dirigió a la mesa de al lado sin mirar bien quién la ocupaba.

Su bien entrenado rostro inexpresivo no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía frente a él a Harry y a su inseparable y odioso amigo, todo un Weasley. Tragó saliva y se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo, antes de echar su aliento en las nucas de sus alumnos y observar lo que habían conseguido hasta ahora. Se encontró con un brebaje oscuro que se pegaba a la cuchara de madera que trataba de mover el pelirrojo, mientras que en el libro se especificaba que ya debería tener un color verde claro.

Normalmente, ya les habría echado una bronca, pero dudó unos instantes. ¿De verdad iba a seguir siendo tan duro con su hijo? Pero, al fin y al cabo, que fuera su hijo no cambiaba el que fuera un inútil. Además, aquello le serviría para educarlo, aunque fuera un poco.

-No puedo imaginar cómo, pero lo han conseguido. Es la peor... "poción" de toda la clase. 5 puntos menos para cada uno y ambos conseguís un castigo. Weasley, vendrá aquí a la hora de comer a limpiar los restos del caldero. Sin magia. Sin protestas. Y usted...- dudó unos segundos.- Potter..., le veré en mi despacho esta misma tarde, tras las clases.


	4. Capítulo 3

-Ron, despacio, ni que se fuera a acabar la comida...- le advirtió, divertido, mientras veía cómo su mejor amigo devoraba su decimoquinta alita de pollo de la noche en menos de 10 segundos.

-_Efe afquerofo dfe Fnape me fa defado fin comer.- _se quejó el pelirrojo, engullendo un nuevo manjar, un trozo de Sherpa pie, un pastel salado de carne y puré de patata.

-Ya... yo tendré que irme en cuanto acabe la cena. No me apetece nada tener que mirarlo a su asquerosa cara toda la noche.

-_Al menof no haf tenidof que... _-tragó el último mordisco de pastel.- Al menos no has tenido que limpiar el caldero, ni te has perdido la comida.

-Sí, pero a saber qué me hace hacer.- suspiró, mordisqueando un muslo de pollo sin mucha hambre. La perspectiva de pasar más horas de las necesarias con aquel profesor al que tanto lo odiaba, y cuyo odio era correspondido, le había quitado el apetito.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué responder, o tal vez sin poder responder, pues tragaba su vaso de zumo de calabaza de una sentada.

Harry dejó vagar su mirada por la sala sin prestar realmente atención a su al rededor, una orquesta de tenedores tintineantes, conversaciones y risas, donde todos y cada uno de los habitantes del castillo aportaban su granito de arena para acabar formando una melodía caótica, una música de fondo para ambientar la cena. Por supuesto, los pensamientos del chico no eran tan profundos, si no que se limitaban a pensar en lo que haría el fin de semana.

De repente, se descubrió a sí mismo con la vista en la mesa de profesores, más concretamente, en el oscuro profesor de pociones, que le devolvía la mirada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. El chico apartó la mirada al instante, apretando los puños. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía relajarse y olvidarse del castigo con esa mirada escalofriante clavada en él?

-Suerte.- le deseó el pelirrojo unos minutos más tarde, cuando se despidieron a la salida del Gran Comedor.

-La voy a necesitar.- susurró Harry, más para sí mismo que para su amigo, que ya se comenzaba a ir escaleras arriba, hacia la sala común.

Resignado, comenzó a bajar los escalones que dirigían a las mazmorras del castillo. Su plan era bajar lo más lentamente posible, retrasando el comienzo del castigo todo lo que pudiera. Pero supo que no surtiría efecto en cuanto escuchó aquella inquietante voz tras él:

-Veo que al menos no va a intentar escabullirse... Potter.- al alumno le dio la impresión de que había dicho su apellido en un tono extraño, como si se le hubiera atragantado la palabra.

Suspiró, viendo que no podía hacer nada ya, y dejó que el profesor pasara ante él y le guiara, a un paso más rápido del que hubiera deseado, hasta la clase de pociones, ahora completamente vacía y a oscuras.

Snape abrió la puerta de madera oscura y se quedó fuera, frente al marco. Con un movimiento de varita, encendió una buena cantidad de velas, consiguiendo que la clase quedara completamente iluminada por una luz amarillenta y danzante. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al muchacho para que lo siguiera y entró en la clase con toda la majestuosidad de movimientos que le daba su capa negra ondeando tras él.

Fue directo hasta su mesa y se sentó. Sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer, Harry le siguió y se colocó frente a la mesa.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente?- preguntó, al ver que Snape le ignoraba por completo mientras sacaba unos pergaminos de su cajón.

-Tiene...- comenzó con voz severa el profesor, pero se disolvió de repente. El hombre de ojos negros suspiró, mirando a los ojos verdes del muchacho.- De acuerdo.- susurró, más para sí que para su alumno.- Potter... ¿le han dicho ya que se parece a su madre?

Aquella pregunta le pilló por sorpresa.

-Sí...- dijo, dudoso. ¿Por qué le decía él aquello? Nada tenía sentido. Él le tenía manía, lo sabía bien, y ¿de repente le decía aquello?

-Lo que no te habrán dicho es que era muy buena en pociones. Era de las mejores de la clase.- le contó el profesor. A Harry le pareció que su mirada, perdida en algún punto lejano, cambiaba un tanto, pero eso no tenía importancia comparado con lo extraño de la situación. ¿Acaso estaba hablando con una persona distinta o es que en realidad el profesor de pociones no le odiaba con toda su alma, como parecía hacer en las clases?

Confundido, sólo consiguió asentir secamente.

-¿No te gustaría ser tan bueno como ella, Harry?- preguntó Snape, volviendo a mirar a su alumno y alzando una ceja.

"¿Qué?" fue lo único que fue capaz de pensar el chico. Ese que estaba frente a él no podía ser Severus Snape, era completamente imposible. Toda la frase parecía salida de cualquier persona excepto de él. ¿Le llamaba por su nombre de pila, ofreciéndole ayuda y con un tono "amable" (en comparación con al tono frío al que todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado)? No, aquello no podía estar pasando. Era todo una broma pesada.

-¿No quieres estar a la altura de tu madre?- preguntó el hombre de nuevo, al ver que su alumno no respondía.

Un silencio pesado, tenso, llenó la habitación, dejando a cada uno con sus pensamientos revoloteando en sus cabezas. Harry continuaba preguntándose qué estaba pasando, mientras que Snape se preguntaba si no lo estaría estropeando todo. El primero en resolver sus dudas fue el mayor, volviendo a mutar su expresión a la máscara que llevaba desde hacía unos 11 años.

-Ya basta de charla.- sentenció, levantándose en toda su altura, mirando al chico como hacía en sus clases. Su voz había vuelto a su tono usual de indiferencia y seriedad, tintada de desprecio.- Potter, va a hacer la poción de esta mañana y no se moverá de aquí hasta conseguir completarla con éxito.

A Harry casi se le escapó un suspiro de alivio. Pero, ¿cómo que de alivio? ¿No era mucho mejor pensar que en realidad aquel hombre no lo odiaba? ¿No era mucho mejor cuando lo trataba amablemente, aunque fuera extraño en él? Todo resultaba demasiado complicado de entender para su mente cansada, por lo que se limitó a coger un caldero y un libro más que usado que encontró en un armario, y el material que necesitaría, bajo la atenta mirada del profesor.

Buscó la página en el ajado libro y agradeció a quienquiera a quien hubiera pertenecido que no hubiera escrito nada. Ya era lo suficientemente difícil entender algo con su estado actual: páginas amarillentas y quebradizas, tinta difuminada... Encendió el fuego de una de las mesas más cercanas a la del profesor y puso el caldero sobre éste, con algo de agua dentro. Luego se dispuso a comprobar si tenía suficientes ingredientes.

-No.-le interrumpió de repente el profesor, detrás suyo, cuando Harry intentaba echar unas púas de puercospín al caldero burbujeante. Le asustó un poco, pues no se había dado ni cuenta de que se había levantado de su mesa.- Ha estado a punto de estropearlo todo. Ha cogido una púa de más. La próxima vez, eche al caldero los ingredientes que tenga que contar de uno en uno, para asegurarse.

El niño asintió secamente e hizo lo que le aconsejaban. En efecto, tras contar 7 púas echadas al caldero se encontró con una sobrante en sus manos. Luego cogió la cuchara de madera que había colocado a la derecha del caldero y, no sin antes consultarlo en el libro, comenzó a remover lentamente en el sentido de las agujas del reloj.

-Si se toman como referencia las asas del caldero, es mucho más fácil contar el número de vueltas. En pociones mucho más avanzadas, es algo vital.- oyó cómo decía Snape a su nuca.

En la hora que le tomó a Harry acabar correctamente la poción, fue corregido más de 10 veces pero consiguió el tono y textura exactos que eran descritos en el libro y, además, Gryffindor seguía teniendo los mismos puntos que al principio del castigo, lo cual había creído imposible.

-La preparación de pociones no es fácil, pero a un nivel tan bajo cualquiera puede conseguirlo. La muestra es que usted lo ha conseguido. Siga los consejos que espero haya aprendido esta noche la próxima vez que quiera siquiera acercarse a un caldero.

Harry asintió, recogió la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta del aula, dispuesto a salir y a ir a la cama por fin. Pero, una vez más, fue detenido justo antes de que hiciera nada.

-Potter.

Al niño le sonó raro su propio apellido, o más bien la manera en la que lo había dicho. Se giró, esperando alguna mala palabra, algún punto restado a Gyffindor, en fin, algo de lo que pensaba que incluiría su castigo y de lo que pudiera quejarse con Ron cuando llegara a la Sala Común.

Snape cogió aire. No era tan difícil. Tres simples palabras, ¿no? "Soy tu padre" Y ya estaría. Ya no le miraría con aquel desprecio mezclado con miedo, ya no le rehuiría por los pasillos, ya no tendría que fingir que nada le importaba en absoluto. Tres palabras para cambiar su vida.

Vivirían juntos en su casa. La redecoraría porque a Harry no le gustarían nada las paredes negras y las ventanas cerradas todo el tiempo, tal vez usara la habitación de los trastos, que en realidad era una de las más grandes de la casa, para poner allí la habitación del chico. O quizá podrían comprar una casa mejor, en un barrio mejor, si Dumbledore le ayudaba. Una casa mediana y acogedora, luminosa, en la que Harry podría vivir bien. Le educaría, le enseñaría el arte de las pociones. El niño acabaría queriéndolo como lo que era, su padre, y él tendría otra vez motivos para sonreír. Y, entonces, ya nada sería máscaras de indiferencia, ceños fruncidos, muros de hielo y negro sobre negro. Dejaría de ser Severus Snape para ser, al menos para una persona, "papá".

Finalmente, tragó saliva y dijo:

-Ya puedes irte.

* * *

¡Hola! Sólo quería saludaros y agradeceros el apoyo que estoy teniendo con esta historia, me hace mucha ilusión saber que hay gente que de verdad la lee y, ya sea para reírse de mí o porque realmente le gusta, continua leyendo. Siento mucho actualizar tan lentamente, pero mi cabezita y mi inspiración no dan para más...

Pues eso, que un abrazote enorme a todos los que estén leyendo esto... *cof, cof* unos reviews no estarían nada mal *cof, cof*

Nox!


	5. Capítulo 4

La campana que marcaba el ritmo de todo el castillo y dirigía a sus habitantes a lo largo de la jornada, restañó una vez más, indicando esta vez el final de las clases. Y alumnos y profesores del colegio comenzaron una coreografía orquestada, sin darle importancia a que la mayor parte de su vida dependiera de un simple sonido.

Severus Snape también se levantó de su asiento, dando las últimas instrucciones a sus alumnos. En menos de un minuto ya estaba completamente solo en la gran aula oscura. Respiró profundamente, sintiéndose al fin libre. Había sido un día largo, incluso le había resultado más difícil de soportar de lo normal. La jornada había transcurrido igual a los incontables días que llevaba dando clases en Hogwarts, pero no era el día lo que había cambiado, era él.

Desde que sabía la verdad, se había negado a pensar que eso le había afectado a su manera de ser, pero era evidente que algo había cambiado, que algún interruptor en su cabeza había hecho "click" y había desbaratado su organizada mente para volverlo todo un caos de recuerdos, preguntas y dudas. Pero, por más que lo negara una y mil veces, la realidad estaba ahí mismo, delante de sus (aguileñas) narices.

Aquel mismo día, mientras decía el bien preparado discurso sobre las propiedades del acónito, o luparia, a los alumnos de primero de Slytherin y Gryffindor, su mente estaba en otro lugar y momento totalmente distintos, repasando los momentos que, en su momento, fueron felices y que con el paso del tiempo se habían vuelto demasiado dolorosos como para detenerse en ellos. Esos días en los que se había sentido realmente feliz, en los que había sonreído sinceramente al mundo y el mundo le había devuelto la sonrisa. Esos dos años que estuvo con Lily.

Y mientras su boca escupía automáticamente la lección y su rostro permanecía marmóreo, su cabeza recordaba cuando, armándose de valor, le había confesado sus sentimientos al amor de su vida, acompañados de una flor de lirio tan hermosa que parecía irreal. Recordó con una precisión increíble cómo ella había sonreído, sus mejillas sonrosadas, y las palabras que le sonaron a paraíso, a sueño: "¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes, bobo? Podrías haberme ahorrado mucho tiempo de esconder lo que siento".

También recordó los meses siguientes, la calidez de la delicada mano de la chica apretando la suya, las sonrisas tan cálidas que derretirían la nieve, los besos con sabor a fresas y a cielo, enredar la mano en ese pelo de hilo de fuego y verse reflejado en esos brillantes ojos verdes hierba. Recordó también las miradas de odio de James, que ya no quemaban, si no que las disfrutaba, porque el motivo era ella. Por otra parte, también le vino a la mente los ligeros celos que se asentaron en él al ver que ella y el chico que le había hecho la vida imposible durante seis años fueran buenos amigos. Pero aquello no le impidió disfrutar de aquellos días por los pasillos del castillo, por los jardines, por Hogsmade... Era irónico que el único año de Hogwarts que realmente estaba disfrutando fuera el último que pasaría allí.

Recordó la graduación, y cómo ninguno de los dos hizo la tradicional vuelta al mundo sólo porque él no podía permitírsela. En vez de eso, se fueron a las costas de España, tan sólo por una semana, durmiendo en un hotel de estrellas. A pesar de que no le gustaba la playa, ni el sol, aquella fue probablemente la mejor semana de su vida.

Luego se fueron a vivir juntos en la pequeña y destartalada casa que tenía él en la Calle de la Hilandera. Aunque era una casa fría y oscura, ella la llenaba con su luz, haciendo que todo pareciera más bonito, incluso acogedor.

Sin embargo, arrastrado por los recuerdos felices, le llegaron también aquellos que no lo eran tanto. Desde siempre, sus amigos habían sido sus compañeros de Slytherin y, por mucho que Lily trató de que se apartase de ellos, habían continuado teniendo contacto. Así fue como llegó a acceder a los mortífagos.

Sus amigos de toda la vida le arrastraron hasta una especie de charla, que trataba de convencer a los asistentes de los peligros de los muggles para la sociedad y de la importancia de preservar la pureza de la sangre. Se dio cuenta perfectamente de que lo que pretendían era reclutar mortífagos mucho antes de que el sombrío hombre vestido con una túnica negra y que había dado la charla ofreció a todos los asistentes (apenas una docena de personas) unirse a "la lucha por la pureza y la libertad". Siempre había tenido un cierto odio hacia todos los muggles, el cual procedía de los malos tratos de su padre muggle hacia él y hacia su madre, pero se encontraría muy indeciso si sus compañeros no hubieran accedido tan alegremente, prácticamente arrastrándolo a que tomase la misma decisión.

Y, una vez estás dentro, no puedes salir con vida. Tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de su error, pero era tarde. Pronto llegó a convertirse en un miembro medianamente importante, sobre todo gracias a su gran experiencia en la elaboración de pociones y una especie de atracción por las artes oscuras, aunque él había intentado no llamar demasiado la atención.

A la vez, seguía ocultándoselo todo a Lily, cada vez con más dificultades. No sabía qué hacer. No podía escapar de aquella especie de secta, pero tampoco podía permitir perder por ella al amor de su vida.

Mantenía en un ligero equilibrio su doble vida, tan precariamente que incluso podría caer de un soplido.

Y, como es natural, no tardó en desmoronarse todo sobre él.

* * *

Hola! Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, aguantando mi manera tan mala de escribir y una historia que no se sostiene... xD Tenía que decir que, sintiéndolo mucho, tengo que subir este capítulo así, "inacabado" (no está todo lo que quería poner) porque si no, no podría subirlo a tiempo, lo cual para mí sería aún peor. Pero no hay que preocuparse. El próximo día 6 (miércoles) es San Severo (al menos aquí en España), y para celebrarlo, tendréis un mini capítulo ese día *lanza confeti*

Podéis matarme en las reviews, si queréis. Me lo merezco. Este capítulo parece escrito por un babeante y bobo babuino.


	6. Capítulo 5

-¿Habéis oído lo que le ha pasado hoy a Snape con los de primero?

-Dicen que se ha quedado de pie frente a la clase durante minutos, sin decir nada.

-Me han dicho que había empezado a dar la clase normal, pero que, de repente, había cambió de tema a algo que se supone que es de sexto curso. Y, luego, se quedó con la mirada perdida, en silencio, todavía de pie, por lo menos tres minutos.

-¿En serio? Siempre me ha parecido raro, pero...

-¿Y si estaba haciendo alguna clase de hechizo de artes oscuras? Yo he oido que también estaba haciendo gestos raros con las manos y diciendo palabras raras.

-¡No me asustes! Además, eso no me lo creo. ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?

-Lo digo en serio... Es lo que me escuché de una conversación de unos de último año.

La cena, normalmente un momento tranquilo, se había vuelto muy incómoda. Tenía la vista fija en su plato de sopa, pero aún así podía sentir las miradas de muchos pares de ojos curiosos puestas en él. Llegó un momento en que le resultó tan insoportable que dejó la cuchara sobre la mesa dando un fuerte golpe, se puso de pie e, ignorando las miradas interrogantes de los demás profesores, salió del comedor con paso rápido.

En cuanto estuvo caminando por los desiertos pasillos, bajando a las mazmorras, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho de manera tan abrupta. Podría haberse escapado sigilosamente, sin alarmar a todos los presentes, pero el impulso le había ganado. Entró en su despacho y prácticamente se derrumbó sobre su viejo y ajado sillón verde. Cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse.

Pero, como hecho a posta para que no pudiera, sonaron tres golpes en la puerta de madera.

-¡Lárguese!- le gritó a la puerta, sin tener que pararse un segundo a pensar quién podía ser.

-Por favor, Severus...- confirmó sus sospechas la voz del anciano director a través de la puerta. Snape se llevó sus alargadas manos a la cara. No quería ver a nadie, y menos a Dumbledore. Pero, al final, era él quien le pagaba el sueldo y era él quien le mantenía a salvo de los aurores que querían encarcelarlo y los mortífagos que querían matarlo.

- ¡Vete o pasa, pero hazlo de una vez!- decidió, tras un rato de silencio.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando pasar al director, que tenía una mirada entre preocupada y compasiva tras sus gafas de medialuna. El profesor frunció el ceño, molesto. Aquellos ojos demostraban que, al menos al anciano, daba pena. Y aquello le hacía parecer débil, frágil.

-Habla antes de que cambie de opinión.- gruñó desde su asiento, sin siquiera levantarse a recibir al viejo.

-No seas así. No sé qué es lo que ha pasado, eso es lo que he venido a averiguar, pero en todo caso no deberías reaccionar de esta manera. Si fuera un poco más estricto, no te permitiría hablarme así.- le dijo tranquilamente, mientras se sentaba en la silla de madera frente al escritorio. Esperó durantes unos segundos una respuesta, pero lo único que consiguió fue un gruñido suave. Dumbledore suspiró, parecía cansado, y juntó sus manos entrecruzando los dedos.- Y ahora dime, ¿qué es exactamente lo que pasa?

-Nada que no pueda arreglar solo.- respondió Snape, cruzándose de brazos.

-No tengo tiempo para chiquilladas.- sentenció el director, mirando directamente a los escurridizos y evasivos ojos negros del otro.- ¿Es ese rumor que ronda sobre tí? Sí, lo he oido, no me mires así, ¿ es que crees que solo tu eres capaz de escuchar a los alumnos por el pasillo? Vamos, no es para tanto. No intentarás hacerme creer que es sólo eso, ¿verdad? No puedes mentirme. Es Potter.

-Harry.- masculló el profesor de pociones en un tono que sonaba a corrección.- No voy a decirle nada.

-Es lo mejor para el chico.- asintió.- Si Voldemort volviera, entre muggles es donde más seguro estará.

-Entre muggles... Muggles que lo maltratan. Muggles que no saben apreciarlo. Muggles. Claro, es mil veces mejor que siga creyendo que su padre fue el estúpido de James Potter y que viva rodeado de gente que no entiende nada de su mundo antes de que viva CONMIGO. ¿Es eso lo que querías decir? ¿Es eso?- exclamó, poniéndose de pie.- ¿Los muggles lo protegerán si vienen a atacarlo, o es que le van a enseñar a defenderse? ¡Claro que no es lo mejor para él?

-¿Y no será que no es lo mejor para tí?- añadió suavemente el director, sin alzar la voz.

Snape, envuelto en un silencio oscuro, hosco, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salió, dejando detrás al anciano director de Hogwarts, todavía sentado en la silla de madera.

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo. No os esperaríais gran cosa de un capítulo subido muuuuuuucho antes de lo previsto, ¿no? Siento que todo sea tan depresivo y tal, pero ya han demasiados fanfics que son felices, alguno tendría que haber en el que a Sev le sigan yendo las cosas francamente mal. Y también creo que tengo que disculparme porque la calidad ha bajado un poco en estos últimos capítulos, con respecto a los primeros. O al menos eso me parece a mí, que en vez de subir la historia siempre tengo ganas de borrarla, apagar el portátil y tirarlo al río más cercano.

El ritmo de subida de los capítulos no va a cambiar, al menos de momento. Esto ha sido solo por una ocasión especial.

Y pues nada me queda por decir, solo que gracias por seguir esta historia, no tenéis ni idea de lo que significa para mí que haya gente que le guste, o al menos que la siga.


	7. Capítulo 6

Bueno chicos, sólo subía esto para deciros que hoy no podré subir capítulo, ya que he estado ultra-hiper-super-mega ocupada estas semanas...

Que nooooo. Que aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Si sé que lo presentíais xD. Si es que yo soy muy cumplidora...

(insertar música de pokemon aquí)

¡Persona salvaje apareció!

Persona salvaje: ¿Pero no sería mejor que hicieras capítulos de mejor calidad aunque tardaran más en vez de esta mieerrr...?

¡MooneyLovegood uso patada ninja mega guay!

Persona salvaje se debilitó.

Ale, ya os dejo con el capi v

* * *

Los años se deslizaron sigilosamente, sin evidenciar su paso, para luego sorprender a la gente de repente cuando se paraban a pensar. El chico había crecido tres años, él se había hecho más viejo. Pero, al contrario de lo que habría deseado, fueron los años menos tranquilos que había vivido. Como volviera a escuchar a aquel viejo demente aquella frasecita de "Hogwarts es un lugar seguro" no podía asegurar que no le daría un bofetón. Había conseguido meter al chico en incontables situaciones peligrosas que incluso resultaban innecesarias. Las pruebas de la piedra e incluso Voldemort en el primer año, un basilisco gigante en el segundo y, al año pasado, había concedido el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a un hombre lobo amigo de un criminal psicópata obsesionado con matar a Harry antes que a él. Pero lo peor había ocurrido aquel año.

Permitir que el crío participara en un Torneo de los Tres Magos no era más que una locura senil e incompetente. Pero hacerlo sabiendo que su tatuaje de la marca tenebrosa estaba oscureciendo... No sabía cómo conseguía el autocontrol para no hacer cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, con tal de poner a su hijo a salvo.

No había sido capaz de ir a ver ninguna de las dos pruebas ya celebradas, simplemente no había podido. Se enteraba después de lo que había ocurrido, a través de otros profesores o de los rumores y conversaciones que se escuchaban por los pasillos, demasiado fuertes y animadas como para poder ignorarlas.

Ese día se celebraba la última de las tres pruebas. Se le había pedido que revisara el recinto del enorme laberinto, atento a cualquier hechizo de alarma. Se había obligado a hacerlo. Si algo pasaba, debería ser él quien actuara. Además, el tatuaje de su brazo había vuelto a su color original y ahora le molestaba ligeramente. Significara aquello lo que significara (aunque él tenía una teoría que se negaba a creer por no amargarse) no podía ser bueno, por lo que él podría reaccionar mejor que cualquiera.

La prueba comenzó y los minutos pasaron con una parsimonia tal que se estaba poniendo cada vez más y más nervioso. Caminaba en su sitio, atento al cielo y a su brazo. Maldijo una y mil veces al estúpido de Dumbledore, ¿a quién se le ocurre poner a un chico de 14 frente a una prueba así?

De repente, un rayo rojo iluminó el cielo. Alguien tenía problemas. Pero el hechizo estaba en una zona que pertenecía a la competencia de otro de los profesores vigilantes, por lo que no se le permitía moverse. Aquellos fueron los segundos más tensos de su vida. Pero, de repente, la voz amplificada del director anunció la retirada de Fleur Delacour y Viktor Krum de la prueba. Suspiró, aliviado. Al menos sabía que no le había pasado nada a Harry.

Luego de otros minutos en los que casi llegó a morderse las uñas, sin previo aviso, la marca de su brazo le propinó lo que se sentía como una descarga eléctrica de puro dolor y luego le indicó que debía acudir inmediatamente al lugar señalado. Apretó los dientes y se levantó levemente la manga. El tatuaje estaba tal y como estaba el día de su creación, y brillaba tenuemente. Miró a los lados, su nerviosismo se reflejaban en sus habitualmente vacíos ojos. Eso no podía significar más que una cosa. Él había vuelto. Tenía que informar a Albus.

Giró rápidamente con la capa siguiéndole en su movimiento, y al momento estuvo junto al director. Unas palabras en su oído bastaron para calmar el enojo que se había encendido en el anciano al ver que había abandonado su puesto. "La cicatriz. Me ha llamado" El viejo asintió gravemente.

Y, de repente, de la nada, se materializó Harry en frente de todos los presentes. La banda comenzó a tocar alegremente, la gente comenzó a exclamar, victoriosos... y esos gritos de victoria se convirtieron pronto en gritos asustados y sollozos.

Harry se abrazaba al cuerpo inerte, sin vida ni apariencia de que algún día hubiera tenido alguna. Tragó saliva mientras veía cómo el padre del chico se abría paso entre las personas que se habían reunido a su alrededor y se abalanzaba sobre su hijo, envuelto en lágrimas y sollozos ahogados. Tampoco se movió ni un ápice de su sitio cuando Dumbledore fue a intentar arrancar a Harry del cadáver. Estaba en una especie de shock. Se imaginaba a él mismo en la misma situación. ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera sido Harry en vez de el tal Cedric? Sentía algo oprimiéndole el pecho, y el dolor de su brazo, aunque realmente había pasado, se negaba a irse completamente. Era el dolor lo que le mantenía atado a la realidad, era lo que daba a todo la seguridad de que aquello estaba pasando de verdad.

Cuando volvió a darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo, chocándose de nuevo con la verdad, vio cómo Harry ya no estaba en el caos que era aquel lugar.


End file.
